maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Magician
Description Magicians make use of magic, unlike the physical-attacking classes. However, although they are physically weak and have low HP, magicians are one of the most supportive, popular, and highly recommended classes to take in MapleStory. Magicians also have the best power to range ratio, which makes them cheaper because they don't have to buy potions often. They are highly respected and valuable for party quests, boss fights, hunting, etc. Magicians have extremely powerful mobbing skills as well as useful support skills. Upon reaching fourth job, magicians receive "ultimate" attacks, which span across the entire visible range of the player's map. These ultimate attacks, which include Genesis (Bishop), Blizzard (Ice/Lightning Archmage), and Meteor (Fire/Poison Archmage) are often considered some of the strongest, largest, and best mob-killing skills out of any class. Becoming a Magician Go to the Magic Library which is located at the highest point of Ellinia, where you'll meet up with Grendel the Really Old. Talk to him and he'll advance you as a Magician. Job Tree Level 8-29: Magician Level 30-69: Wizard (Ice/Lightning); (Fire/Poison) / Cleric Level 70-119: Mage (Ice/Lightning); (Fire/Poison) / Priest Level 120 and above: Arch Mage (Ice/Lightning); (Fire/Poison) / Bishop Fire and Poison Mage (Or F/P Arch Mages At 4th Job) Fire/Poison Mages, commonly referred to as F/P Mage or simply Fire Mage is a 2nd job advancement for the magician. They are the least common of the three mage classes, due to the lack of a proper mob skill in the 2nd job (After Big Bang, Fire Arrow now hits up to 3 monsters. Although the mob may not be as big as it's fellow magician cousin's attacks, it allows a bigger amount of damage on them). If you tough it out and make it to 3rd job then you'll be rewarded with powerful poison spells as well as mob skills. Poison Myst is a very fast skill when it comes to EXP gaining. However Fire Mages do need pots due lack of the Heal spell Clerics receive. They can, however, do some of the best damage in the second job, due to the elemental advantage they get when training on monsters who are weak to the fire property, such as the majority of monsters in the El Nath region. Their fourth job "ultimate", Meteor Shower is the second strongest out of the magician ultimates. It may be a bit weaker than Genesis, but their damage can still par it quite well with Element Amplification. Due to the fact Blizzard from Ice Lighting's fourth job can freeze enemies, Meteor Shower may be at a disadvantage. Lightning and Ice Mage (Or I/L Arch Mages At 4th Job) Ice/Lightning Mages, often called Ice Mages or I/L Mages, are one of the second job advancements for the magician. They are a more popular choice at second job due to their mob attack, "Lightning." However, excessive use of Lightning can be costly, as the I/L Wizard would use more MP than a Cleric or F/P Wizard, and more potions would need to be purchased to counteract this. Ice/Lightning Mages have more difficulty training during third job, as there are fewer monsters who are weak to lightning or ice than others. Upon reaching fourth job and receiving their "ultimate" attack, Blizzard, they have somewhat of an advantage compared to Fire/Poison Archmages or Bishops since Blizzard is able to freeze mobs as well as deal significant damage. Clerics (Or Priests Or Bishops at 4th Job) Clerics are magicians who use healing, buffing and holy magic to help their teammates and destroy their enemies as well. They have an incredible skill known as Heal, which heals all 6 party members and even attacks undead monsters. When maxed, they heal up to 300%. Due to this skill alone, Clerics have absolutely no need for HP pots. They also have MP Eater, which at a certain success rate, allows them to drain some of the monster's MP to fuel their own. With this and Heal, Clerics only need a few MP pots to sustain them. However, some players find it tedious and boring having to repeatedly use Heal as a main attack, which deters them from playing past second job. Clerics are not considered powerful until they are able to receive their "ultimate" attack, Genesis, at fourth job, and thus require more patience to play. At around mid 3rd job in which you are now a Priest, they gain the skill known as Holy Symbol in which it addes 150% more exp to everyone whitten a area of the Priest, making them a wanted person in Jester and Lionheart parties. Category:Classes Category:Explorers